The Witch's Ghost Music Video
by narugirl2003
Summary: This is The Hex Girls new release of the new hit single The Witch's Ghost and Scooby Doo and the gang were asked to be in a music video set in Oak Haven, Massachusetts where they first met.


The Witch's Ghost Music Video  
>The Hex Girls<p>

**Summary: This is a Hex Girls music video (song fic) featuring our favorite band and our favorite Mystery Inc. gang from Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost. This is The Hex Girls new release of the new hit single The Witch's Ghost and Scooby Doo and the gang were asked to be in the video set in Oak Haven, Massachusetts where they first met.**

Author's Note: My first Scooby Doo fanfic! I always wanted to do one and here it is. Please let me know what you think. This is the first time that I'm doing it music video style so let me know what you think about it. DH A Retake and I Need You Now: College Years are being worked on as we speak. I'm off for Christmas and New Years so I'm going to be doing a lot of writing. Alright on with the fic!  
>******************************************************************************<p>

The Witch's Ghost  
>By The Hex Girls<p>

The scene starts in a dark alley with three dark slender female bodies walking toward a tall lanky man and his brown Great Dane.

_*Long skinny fingers with purple nail polish starts playing the keyboard*_

The man with the Great Dane is none other than Shaggy and Scooby Doo from Mystery Inc. They look down the dark alley and they scream.

_*The drums and guitar join in with the keyboard. The guitar is in the shape of a bat*_

Shaggy and Scooby Doo are running down an abandoned street with the ghost of Sarah Ravencroft (played by a female actress) chasing them.

The scene changes to a stage set up deep into a wooded area where the trees are very close together to where you can hardly see through them. In the back of the stage is the emblem of The Hex Girls. Luna with the keyboard is stationed to the right. Dusk with the drum set is stationed to the left. Thorn with her guitar is in the middle.

Thorn begins singing, _"We got a ghost problem,"_ rubs her arms, _"I can feel it in my bones."_

She strings the next cords and continues, _"We got a ghost problem."_

The scene changes to Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby searching the street where the ghost previously chased Shaggy and Scooby.

"_I don't think that we're alone."_

The camera returns to the band on stage. Dusk and Luna adds the backup, _"Ooh"_ and Thorn describes the feeling while acting it out, _"I can feel the cold chill running up my spine."_

The focus turns to Shaggy and Scooby shaking in fear.

"_Ooh."_

"_I can feel a cold hand…"_

A hand reaches out and rests on Shaggy's shoulder.

The camera turns back to Thorn showing fear in her face as she belts, _"And it isn't fine!"_

It flashes to Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby, Thorn, Dusk, and Luna facing the ghost of Sarah Ravencroft and screaming.

The trio sings, _"It's the witch's ghost,"_ then they harmonize, _"She's what we fear the most. It's the witch's ghost. If she catches us, we're toast!"_

Thorn, Dusk, and Luna (with no instruments) are in a mist filled area standing back to back slowly spinning around to get each girl continuing the chorus then ends with Thorn, _"There's nothing worse than her curse. The witch's ghost is on the loose."_

While the instrumental part of the song plays, Scooby and the gang continue to investigate the mystery of the witch's ghost. The Hex Girls are with the gang in Ben Ravencroft's home listening to Sarah's back story. Ben is played by some random male actor. It switches back to the stage with Thorn front and center.

Thorn begins the second verse, _"We got a ghost problem," _then motions opening a book, _"And the answer's in my book."_

Ben opens the book and summons Sarah Ravencroft from the dead.

"_A witch's ghost problem. She can cook you with one look."_

Sarah sends a spell toward Velma and Thorn.

Back on the stage, Dusk and Luna sings, _"Ooh"_ while Thorn stops stringing her guitar and sings, _"she's a wicked banshee flying through the sky"_ then motions upward toward the sky.

Sarah flies after Scooby and Shaggy for the book while they toss it back and forth to Fred, Daphne, and Velma. The scene switches back to the Hex Girls on stage focusing on Thorn.

She acts out what she sings, _"She can make you shiver with her evil eye…e…eye…e…eye!"_

Dusk and Luna join in, _"It's the witch's ghost."_

Sarah Ravencroft chases Scooby and Shaggy into a colonial style hut during the time of the witch trials.

The trio continues, _"She's what we fear the most. It's the witch's ghost."_

Shaggy and Scooby stick their tongues out at the giant turkey and Sarah appears at the door they plan to escape from.

"_If she catches us we're toast!"_

The scene changes to a field of mist with the girls with no instruments spinning in a circle harmonizing, _"Her fire burns…she has returned…the witch's ghost is on the loose."_

The scene returns to the stage with Thorn grabbing the mike, putting every piece of emotion into the bridge of the song while Dusk and Luna sing, _"Aah,"_ in the background, _"She has appeared…she's getting near…she's almost here!" _Thorn raises her hand at the end of the bridge.

Scooby is running with the book in his mouth and dodging tree roots attempting to grab him.

"_It's the witch's ghost!"_

Harmonizing, the trio sings, _"She's what we fear the most. It's the witch's ghost!"_

Sarah is being sucked into her book, reaches out, and grabs a foot.

The scene returns to the Hex Girls on the stage focusing on Thorn, _"If she catches us, we're toast!"_

Sarah grabs Ben's foot and both of them are getting sucked into the book.

The trio vocalizes, _"We got a problem."_

Sarah screams, "I won't go back alone!"

The camera focuses on Luna beating her drums, _"We got a problem."_

The camera shifts to Dusk tickling the ivories, _"We got a problem."_

Ben turns to look at his ancestor and shouts, "NO!"

The camera zeroes in on the bat shaped guitar and captures Dusk and Luna harmonizing, _"We got a problem."_

Sarah disappears into the book and Ben, attempting to pry away from his ancestor's grip, continues to shout, "NO!"

The scene switches back to the stage focusing on Thorn belting, _"We got a problem."_

Fred, Daphne, and Velma watch Shaggy and Scooby eat a table covered with food.

The camera turns back to focus on the stage with the girls stringing their instruments singing in three part harmony, _"We got a problem."_

The book closes and a burning branch falls on top of it.

The camera turns back to the Hex Girls and Thorn concludes the song with Dusk and Luna singing the three part harmony, _"We got a problem."_

Scooby barks out, "SCOOBY DOOBY DOO!" grabs his black cloak, and spins it around to black the screen as the keyboard and guitar end the song.


End file.
